Silence
by ForTheLoveofTigerLilies
Summary: Oneshot, HajixSaya. Set after the anime, Saya wakes fifty two years earlier than expected. What has happened to everyone during the eight years of hibernation? How are the twins, the baby Julia and David had together? What has become of Kai and Lulu?


**Author's Note**: This is my first time writing in a very long time. About four years, maybe? I was a very... young minded writer. I always needed a happy ending, and let me say, this story is no different. So, be harsh if you'd like.

I recently watched Blood+ over again for probably the third time. I continue to fall in love with the show, and as most others, I wish there were a follow up episode instead of the two minute follow up. So here's a little SayaxHaji-ness for you all.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Blood+ or its characters. If I did, Haji would have confessed his love, and they would have lived happily ever after.

* * *

Complete silence. The place where it had all started: her father's grave, a family grave, and more specifically, _her_ family's grave. Her sleep of sixty years was cut short. In fact, it had been cut fifty two years short. Unlike the last time, there was no one, nothing, that forced her to wake. You could say she had been semi-conscious during her hibernation. She heard familiar voices: Kai, Julia, David, Mao, even Lulu. And three specific voices that grew over the eight years. Her two nieces and Julia's child. The voices filled her heart with belonging and happiness, however as she stood within the grave, there was an eerie silence, and it wasn't exactly comfortable.

Saya stepped out of stone crypt, eyes squinting immediately at the harsh rays of the sun that beat high up in the sky. Judging by the weather and how high the sun was, it was safe to say that it was about noon and some month in the summer season. Saya raised an arm up to shield her sensitive eyes from the sun, allowing them to focus on the beach just across the street. She struggled to walk down the stairs, making her way down slowly. It was obvious she had to learn how to properly use her legs again, swaying from side to side and back to front every once in awhile. By the time she had reached the last step and stood on the sidewalk without wavering. She had regained back the strength and memory to walk again.

The black haired chiropteran stared at the ocean momentarily, remembering the many memories. There was that time where Kai and her had drove by from the high school to Julia's clinic for a blood transfusion on his motor bike. The other time with Kai, his friends, Riku and Kaori. The time she had ran away, wanting to forget her past, her present, her future. "Kai!" She snapped out of the mental flashback, remembering her brown haired brother. Oh, how she wanted to see him, to ask him how he had been doing, what had changed, and to ask what year it was. "Oh, I hope I woke up early," she told herself, hoping and praying to God that everyone was still alive.

As if her legs had a mind of their own, she found herself in front of a very familiar restaurant. "Omoro." Saya read the sign that hung above the door. From the looks of things, the Omoro had been reconstructed, enough to make it seem that it was no longer a friday night kind of restaurant, but a family restaurant. Taking a closer look, right below 'Omoro' was 'Red Shield'. It gave her hope that all was the same, including the people. Without even checking if it was open, she pushed the door to the restaurant open, looking around at the empty shop. Everything was in order. Chairs were neatly tucked in, tables were straight and clean with a small vase of flowers in the middle. The room was lighted dimly, curtains against windows, low lighting from the lights on walls and the ceiling.

"Uhm, hello?" Saya called out to the empty restaurant, hoping someone would be around to hear her.

"We're closed, personal day off! Doesn't anyone ever read signs anymo-," A brunette woman from up the stairs came down, stopping mid-sentence at the end of the stair case. "Saya?" The long haired brunette's eyes went wide with shock, gasping softly at the sight of an old friend that no one expected to see, but only hoped. "Mao." Saya sighed, a huge wave of relief washed over her. She had not looked eighty, so it was certain that she had not slept for sixty years. In fact, Mao looked no older than thirty, it hadn't been a ten year sleep either. Before Saya could ask exactly how many years it had been, Mao came over and pulled the other girl into a big, warm, and rather tight embrace. "It's good to see you! Well, I mean, of course it is. We all thought we'd be wrinkled and old the next time we'd see you..." Mao continued to ramble and Saya finally hugged the girl back, giving a small giggle, "Well I'm glad that I woke up earlier than we both expected." Mao let the girl go, shoving her into a barstool at the bar, fixing Saya some tea. "Oh yes. Oh, I completely forgot."

"Kai!" Mao shouted, so loud the whole block may have heard her. "What is it now? I told you, the coffee machine is broken." A grumbling Kai walked down the stairs, turning around to face both women in the restaurant. It took the adoptive brother a couple seconds to register what was going on and to determine if he was dreaming. "S-Saya?" The girl addressed smiled and nodded her head, "Kai." Kai walked over to Saya in her seat slowly, as if she would disappear into thin air if he rushed over her and swooped her up in his arms. Now in front of Saya, Kai cautiously wrapped his arms around her small form, still scared she wasn't real. It was only when Saya hugged back tightly was he sure enough of her realism and picked the girl up and swung her around like she was an eight year old. "Look at you! You haven't aged!" Saya laughed and only shook her head, letting her toes reach the ground first before standing up properly, two feet on the ground. "Well, I haven't aged for the hundreds of years of my existence, but look at you," she raised a brow, eyeing the facial hair, "You've certainly grown, mister." With a nervous laugh, Kai shook head and said, "Hey. I haven't shaved today. You can't expect me to look great _all _the time."

Mao poured three cups of tea, set them on a table for the three of them and sighed contently as she sat down, resting her head in the palm of her hand. "It's good," she said to herself as Kai and Saya caught up, "to hear Kai laugh again."

"Russia?" Saya questioned, completely taken back at the huge change of living place. Kai only nodded, taking a seat beside Mao and holding the cup of tea in his hands. "Yup. David and Julia moved over to Russia after Solomon was born, their kid." At this, Saya raised a brow. "Solomon?" Mao sipped at her tea, then placed it back on the table to let it cool. "Yeah, after Solomon, of course. They thought it was only right. No one exactly new what had happened to him, after all. And well, they figured he'd be around when you would wake up again."

Saya nodded, a small smile creeping to her lips as she wrapped her hands around the warm tea cup. It seemed as if everyone was doing well. It was then that Kai heard a honk from a car and suddenly stood up, dashing out the door. "Oh crap. Sorry, Saya! I got to go pick the girls up from school with Lewis." Mao sighed, shaking her head at his retreating form. "Always late." Saya looked at the door, repeating after Kai, "The girls..."

"M'hmm!" Mao took the two cups of tea, hers and Kai's, back over to the sink behind the bar, "Sakura and Yuriko."

Saya followed Mao back towards the bar, sitting on a stool, still her tea in hand. "Hanako and Yuriko," she repeated. "Who is who?" Mao looked over her shoulder to the bulletin board where Kai and Mao both collected photos. There were many, some were of the days of the war, the Chiropteran war of course, and some after. When Saya thought Mao would take down the pictures of two baby twin girls, she instead plucked a picture of eight year old girls. One girl, Diva's replica with the blue eyes, had hair down to her waist, one side the hair that framed her face pinned back with a blue flower-like hair accessory. Mao's finger lingered on top of her for a moment, "Hanako." Mao's finger went over to the other little girl in the picture, "Yuriko." Yuriko had her hair up in a pony-tail, held up with a red ribbon. Her eyes reflected Saya's eyes in its color.

"They've grown." Saya stated, smiling as she took the picture in her hand, discarding the now empty cup to the side for Mao to wash in the sink. "Do they..." Saya's voice trailed off and Mao picked up where she had left off.

"Know?" Mao smiled and walked around the bar, sitting next to Saya. "They do. Kai thought it would be better that way. To inform them of the sacrifices that lead to their life and to disable the past from repeating itself." Saya swallowed hard, uncertain of how her nieces would react to her. "And, what do they know about me?" Mao smiled, putting a hand on Saya's shoulder for assurance. "You are their aunt. They've visited you at the grave since they were just babies. They know everything they need to know, and they're pretty smart kids. If you don't tell them, they'll figure it out. To them, your Auntie Saya." Saya nodded, but still wasn't feeling to great about their impressions of her. "And what about Diva, how do they feel that I..." Again, Saya's voice trailed off, she couldn't bare to say what she had to do to _their _mother. Mao sighed and placed her other hand on Saya's other shoulder, "They don't hate you. It had to be done. They understand that." Mao shook the other girl softly and stood from the bar stool. "So don't worry about it. But you've got to help clean up this place. Knowing Kai, there will be a party by tomorrow night." Saya laughed softly and nodded, standing as well and grabbing a mop behind the bar. "I'm here to help!"

"We're home! Where's our surprise?" Two young voices burst through the door, blue and red pairs of eyes looking around. Saya turned her body to look over at the two eight year olds, a blank expression on her face. "Auntie Saya?" The red eyed twin questioned. "Auntie Saya!" The other twin with the blue flower pin in her hair was already rushing to Saya, hugging her tightly. "You woke up! Early, really really early." Kai and Lewis were behind Yuriko, urging her to say hi while Saya hugged the ever so excited Hanako. She knelt down and nodded. "I have, Hanako. Excited?" Hanako rolled her blue eyes and shook her head. "Well, duh." Saya laughed, but it subsided when she noticed Yuriko still by Kai and Lewis. She smiled at the small girl. It was like looking at a mirror, but the Yuriko was shorter. "Hello, Yuriko." It was then that the smaller Saya walked over to her and hugged her softly. "Hi, Auntie Saya." Saya returned the hug.

* * *

It was around five o'clock and Saya, Kai, Hanako and Yuriko were walking downtown Okinawa. Mao suggested that they go out to get Saya some clothes while Lewis and her tidied up a bit more. So there they were, Hanako holding Saya's hand, Yuriko holding Kai's. It was a bit obvious that Yuriko was a little on her guard around Saya. Maybe she was shy while Hanako was bouncing off the walls with happiness. She tugged Saya in to a store, Kai and Yuriko following. It was a clothing store of course, and there were many clothes to choose from. Saya was overwhelmed. Saya looked around to find Kai talking to a woman who worked there. He came back following her a smile on his face. The employee smiled at Saya. "So, I guess I will be helping you pick out clothing today." In the background, Yuriko smiled, as did Kai, and Hanako was jumping up and down cheering.

By the time they exited the store, Kai had three bags, Saya had two, and each of the girls were holding one bag as well. Saya felt guilty, however Kai had insisted. They walked back to the Omoro, and like before the twins announced their arrival. The restaurant was spotless, even more so than before. Lewis was behind the bar and Mao came from upstairs with a cordless phone in hand, "So I called David and Julia. They said they would pack and take the first plane to Japan they could. Solomon is coming you two!" Hanako nudged at her sister, "Hear that? _Solomon_ is coming." Saya laughed a bit at this, causing Yuriko to blush. "It seems someone has a crush on Solomon." Hanako nodded and tugged on Saya's hand. "She sure does! David and Julia come to visit with Solomon every summer. They're supposed to be coming next month, but I guess they'll be here early for your party, Auntie Saya!" Saya smiled down at Yuriko who hid behind Kai's leg. Mao cleared her throat, she obviously was not done with announcements. "I called Joel and he said that he would come as well. Lewis is picking him up tomorrow morning, along with Lulu." Saya's eyes widened. "Lulu? She's still.. I mean, the thorn!" Hanako tugged on Saya's hand again. "Lulu's fine. Joel orders blood packets from Julia's clinic in Russia and gives them to Lulu. _And _ she fights off the thorn with _my _blood once every three years. It's pretty cool." Hanako was very smug, happy she was able to amount to something. No wonder she was the louder one. "Oh, I see," Saya gave the Diva replica the praise she had wanted.

"Well, I better get going," Lewis stepped in to the conversation, heading towards the door. "Knowing Joel, he'd want to be picked up first thing in the morning. Got to get up bright and early for that. See you all tomorrow!" The twins said their goodbyes while Mao, Kai, and Saya waved. Kai looked back at Mao, "How about Okamura." Mao nodded leaning against the wall. "Yup..." Her voice trailed off, something didn't seem one hundred percent alright with her answer.

Yuriko yawned first, then Hanako. Kai sighed and gave both the twins noogies. "Alright guys, time for bed. You, too, Saya. You can't be tired at your own party tomorrow." Saya nodded reluctantly. She wanted to ask more questions, but tomorrow was a reunion. "Alright then, come on you two. Let's get to bed." Saya walked up the stairs behind Yuriko and Hanako, all three of them heading for the bathroom.

After brushing their teeth, Saya offered to help Yuriko and Hanako into bed, but Hanako had said no, assuring Saya they were old enough. Saya could only laugh and agree at Hanako's confidence, then closed the door to their bed, but not before saying goodnight. Saya was now in her own room, in her own bed, staring up at the dark ceiling above her. Her mind wondered off, recalling memories of her life-long companion. How they had traveled together and how he had always stayed by her side. Unfortunately, he wasn't at her side when Kai, the twins, and herself escaped the crumbling opera house. Saya turned on her side, back facing the window, closed her eyes, and slept.

Back downstairs, Mao and Kai waited until it was quiet. Saya had always been a heavy sleeper, and so did the twins. It was a good thirty minutes before the two started to talk again, sure now they were all asleep, Hanako was no longer talking nonsense. Kai leaned against a wall in the Omoro and Mao sat in a chair at a table. Kai was the first to break the silence, "Okamura said he would come, for sure." Mao nodded, but there was a saddened look on her face. Kai continued to talk, "And.. what about him?" Mao sighed, shrugging her shoulders. "Okamura said he disappeared late last night," Kai stood up from the wall and walked over to the staircase, about to head upstairs. "Well, let's hope he'll wind up here."

* * *

The next day, Mao was up bright and early running errands for the party later that night. Kai was already working hard at the stove preparing the food. Through the doors came a man in a wheel-chair, a pink haired girl dressed in a dress t-shirt tucked into some high-waisted shorts, and Lewis. Kai looked over to the guests and smiled. "Joel, Lulu! Glad to see you," As if on cue, the twins raced down the stairs, Hanako behind Joel's wheelchair, Yuriko beside it. "Joel, Joel, Joel!" They exclaimed. The head of the Red Shield laughed and nodded as Hanako wheeled him over to a table. "Good to see you too, Kai. And you as well, girls." Lewis sighed, looking at the stove. "Oh man, it's a good thing I stopped by the donut shop. I knew you'd be cooking food from scratch! That will take forever, man." Kai laughed and shrugged, adjusting the heat of the oven. "Well, hey. Help yourself to the fridge." Simon laughed, scarfing down a donut or two. "Oh, you know I will, Kai." This time, Lulu was the one to speak. "Where's Saya?" Hanako looked over from her place at the table with Yuriko and Joel, pointing up stairs. "Auntie's still sleeping!" Lulu laughed and grinned, "Time to wake Queen Saya up!" A flash of blue was all that was left behind as Lulu made her way up the stairs, barging into Saya's room.

Lulu jumped on Saya's bed, hoping to wake her. "Saya, Saya! Wake up. It's time to wake up! You've been sleeping for eight years!" Saya's eyes fluttered open and Lulu ceased jumping. "Good morning, Saya." It took Saya's eyes a short while to adjust to the sun. "Lulu!" She then realized that her curtains were wide open and she sat up to close them. The pink haired Schiff laughed and stood in the light getting off Saya's bed. "It's okay, Saya! Diva's blood, or well, Hanako's blood cured that!" Saya smiled and tilted her head, adoring her long friend in the light. She stood up and gave Lulu a huge hug. "It's been so long," Lulu hugged her back, rolling her eyes. "Come on now, Saya. No need to dwell on the past. Get dressed and let's go downstairs!" Saya nodded and went over to her closet, all the new clothes and outfits she had bought yesterday on hangers. "What... should I wear?" Lulu looked in her closet, eyes lit. "Oh, I'll help you pick some out! I've been watching TV and the girls always wear cute things!" Saya laughed and stepped back, allowing Lulu to pick as she pleased.

"Ahem ahem!" Lulu was at the bottom of the stairs, gathering everyone's attention. In the Omoro was Mao who had came back from errands, one including picking up Julia, David, and Solomon. Lewis was with Kai at the stove, and Joel and the twins were still at the table, playing some Uno card game. Once everyone was looking over at Lulu, she smiled and clasped her hands together in front of her. "Everyone, introducing, Saya Otonashi!" Saya walked down the stairs next to Lulu. All were taken a back. Seeing Saya in modern day clothes, that weren't the ones she fell asleep in. She seemed to fit in just fine. Saya was clad in a pink floral printed top, a pink and rather loose cardigan, and a tan skirt, on her feet were black flats. Her hair, reaching to her hips by now was in a braid, set to the side. Saya made a mental note to ask Kai to cut it tomorrow. Not today, he was busy, and everyone was here for her.

Solomon, a blond haired seven year old boy was the first to break the silence. "If you're Saya, my mom and dad lied. They said you were a very pretty girl, but they didn't say you were beautiful." Saya laughed, and so did everyone else in the Omoro. "Well thank you Solomon," Saya smiled at the little boy who in turn smiled back. He ran off with Yuriko and Hanako out the door, heading towards the park.

David called off to his son, "Be careful, Solomon!" He was answered with child's laughter. He shook his head and smiled, looking over at Saya. "Your hair has grown." Saya smiled softly and nodded. "And you. Russia?" David opened his mouth to speak, but Julia joined them, "He hates it, but I love the cold. And I run a clinic to help those that can't afford a hospital." She smiled and slipped her hand into David's, "But we were planning to move back to Japan within the next year. I have a feeling it will be sooner than expected, just like this vacation." David smiled and squeezed his wife's hand.

"Saya," Joel wheeled himself over to the circle of old friends by the bar, Kai and Lewis behind it at the stove. Saya looked down at Joel and smiled again. It seemed that was all she could do today. "Joel, how have you been?" Joel smiled back, placing his hands in his lap. "Oh, I've been well. The Red Shield has expanded since you went into hibernation," He laughed, referring to the restaurant. It's very nice to see you again, Saya." Saya nodded in agreement. "It's good to see you too, Joel." Lulu, who had joined Kai and Lewis at the stove, noticed someone had gone missing. "Where did Mao go?" Kai continued on the stove, trying to get Lewis to be patient as he cooked, "Probably to watch after Solomon and the girls." Lulu nodded, then turned around to look at the rest. "So, what are today's plans?" David looked back at Saya, "Your call, Saya." Saya blinked, and bit on her lip, pretty unsure of what to do. That's when she remembered. "_Nanukurunaisa..."_ She spoke the words that her father had taught her. Kai smiled, turning around with a spatula in his hand. "Alright. I guess we're moving everything to the beach!"

Just then, Mao returned with Solomon, Hanako, and Yuriko, her hand clasped within a familiar news reporter. "We're home everyone!" This time, it wasn't the twins or Solomon who had announced their arrival, it was a happy Okamura. Lewis turned from the stove this time, too, getting his eyes off the delicious food. "Oh, look at that, the happy couple!" Saya blinked, confused. "Okamura and Mao..?" She questioned with a soft voice, more to herself rather than anybody in the room.

* * *

It was about three o'clock when everyone at Omoro's transferred to the beach. David, Lewis, Joel, Kai and Okamura took Lewis' van , staying with the food. Saya, Julia Mao, Lulu, Solomon, and the twins walked to the beach, carrying picnic blankets, sand castle building equipment, beach towels, and a beach ball. They set everything up. The food was placed on the concrete ledges above the sand, picnic blankets for areas to sit, and a beach ball court. Julia grabbed the beach ball from Lulu, and kicked off her heels, running into the sand by the net that had already been up when they got there. "Come on, lets play. Lulu's on my team!" Lulu laughed and followed Julia. Mao stood there with her hands on her hips, shouting back at their running forms. "That's not fair! Lulu's a Schiff!" Saya laughed and stood up from her sitting position on the concrete stairs and tugged on Mao's arm, heading towards the beach ball area, "Come on, I'll be on your team." Kai smacked Okamura's arm and they both ran after the two girls. Kai called after Julia, "Hey, I'm on your team. Saya and Mao are left with Okamura."

Lewis and David stayed behind with Joel, confined to his wheelchair. All three of them looked over at the starting game, weighing the odds. Lewis shook his head and sighed. "Well, that still isn't fair." David nodded with agreement. "Lulu's a Schiff, Julia's tall, and well, Kai's been fighting along side Saya." Joel laughed, "Saya's the only hope for her team." Lewis and David joined in on the laughter.

The beach ball game ended and surprisingly, Mao's team had one. No one exactly knew how, but apparently Okamura and Mao had a common interest: volleyball. While Julia wanted a re-match, Kao and Saya walked over to a picnic blanket and sat down, watching Solomon and Diva's children make sand castles. There was a silence before Saya decided to break it. "Um, Kai. Mao and Okamura?" Kai nodded and laughed. "Yeah, who knew?" Saya looked back at Kai, sort of confused. "I thought Mao lived with you at the Omoro." Her brown haired brother shook his head. "Nah, she just stays with us when Okamura is off somewhere else in Japan getting the lead on the story. It ain't so bad, she helps me take care of the girls." Saya only nodded and soon she was left alone when Kai ran over to Lewis and the guys, shouting something about how they should leave some food for the rest of them.

Saya sat by herself for awhile, taking in the situation around her. She had woken up in silence, but now it was such a great feeling to be surrounded by voices and laughter of loved ones. Saya stood up and walked her way over to Solomon and the girls, sitting in the sand beside their castle. Hanako was certainly the one to take order. "Okay, Solomon you help Yuriko with the left wing of the castle and I'll make the huge tower." Saya smiled and leaned forward, "What about me, Hana'?" Hanako beamed at her new nickname. "Oh, Aunie Saya! You can build the east wing!" Saya smiled, probably the ninety-eighth smile she'd given off that day, and began her work on the ever so important east wing of the great sand castle.

About finished Saya was about to ask Hanako what she thought of her work, when Yuriko stood up from her spot and hopped over the west wing and the tower, accidentally crushing the east wing. Saya sighed, though it was more of a humorous one. Hanako was working up the rage in her to yell at Yuriko. When Hanako looked up, she opened her mouth to yell Yuriko, but instead she yelled something else and ran in the direction her sister had went, Solomon behind her. "He's back!" Saya, abandoned with the now demolished sand castle, looked over to where they had run off to.

There, at the top of the stairs, stood a very very familiar man.

While Solomon and Hanako were still running to meet the tall man, Yuriko was already on top of his shoulders, sitting comfortably high up. He sat down on the first step to hug the two, patting them both on the head with a bandaged hand. Saya made note of that. Haji took Yuriko off his shoulders and placed her back on the ground, holding on hand in his bandaged one. As Haji stood up on the steps, so did Saya in the sand.

Kai and the guys looked over at the dramatic display as did Mao, the girls, and Okamura. It was silent. Haji slowly let Yuriko's hand go free, walking down the steps towards Saya. At this point Mao shook her head and smiled, thinking to herself, 'Kai you bastard.' Haji continued to make his walk over to Saya who seemed to be in so much shock that she had forgotten how to use her legs again. In a matter of moments, Saya started to run, as fast as her legs would let her, straight into Haji's chest where she let herself go.

"Uncle Kaii, is Auntie Saya okay?" The young Hanako looked up at her uncle, worried. Kai put a hand on Hanako's shoulder, smiling and nodding as he stared at the two reunited friends. "Auntie Saya has never been any better until now. She's just fine." Joel smiled at the two old friends, resting his elbow on the arm of his wheelchair, his chin in his hand. Lewis was munching away at a shrimp shish kabob and David was whispering things to Solomon, informing him on who Haji was to Saya.

Lulu smiled, resting her weight on her right food as she held the ball beneath her arm. "It's like one of my TV shows. The separated couple together once again." Julia smiled and nodded, raising her hand to block the setting sun's glare. "It really is, Lulu. It really is." Okamura had an arm around his newly pronounced wife's shoulders, Mao's hand clasped in his.

Yukiro sat at the top of the steps with Hanako, both holding each other's hands as they watched the sun set behind Haji and Saya, their Uncle Kai joining them on the steps soon after.

Back with Haji and Saya, time seemed to stop. And oh, Saya wish it could. She wished that this time, she would stay awake for more than a couple of weeks, more than a couple of days. She wished that her interrupted sixty-year-sleep would be the last of its kind. In fact, she wished that she could protect Haji from never hurting himself because of her again.

Of course, Haji was thinking and wishing the same thing. He knew he had done a good job at pinning Amshell to the opera house's wall as the building collapsed to allow Saya and the rest of the Red Shield to escape. He knew he had used the best of his abilities to convince Saya to break the promise. He broke his own chevalier code, to speak against his Queen and Mother; to go against the promise, and he did not regret it. It caused him to speak his mind, speak his heart. He had confessed of his love to Saya those eight years ago on the Metropolitan Opera House's stage.

It was a while before Haji moved his human hand to lift her chin, forcing her to look up at him while his bandaged hand stayed around her waist to support her, "Saya. You've awoken early. Are you hungry?" At the mention of hunger, Saya's stomach started to growl. She laughed, embarrassed, as she wiped away her tears of joy. "I am. But I'll stick with human food for today, Haji." She said this as he moved to expose his neck. Haji stopped and nodded, following Saya back towards the others where they were joined by the beach ball teams.

The sun had set, leaving the street lights, bonfire, and moon to illuminate their evening gathering. Lewis drove Joel back to his place not too long ago, he had an important meeting in the morning, but he promised to stop by the Omoro later in the day for lunch. Kai looked over at Haji and Saya, sitting on the steps. "Hey, you guys want to come with us? We're all going for a walk on the beach." Haji looked at Saya for an answer. "We'll catch up, go on ahead without us." Kai nodded and the rest of them made their way down the stairs, walking in the sand, their bare feet leaving foot prints.

Soon it was just Saya and Haji. His human hand held hers, but her eyes were on the other one. She then slipped her hand away from his, placing it against his chest, where his heart should be beating. "It's the other side." Saya snapped her hand back, startled at Haji's sudden words. His voice was calm, soft and deep, the way it had been for many years. "Amshell. He pierced here," Haji took Saya's hand back, placing it against the left side of his chest. Saya let her hand linger there for a moment, about to speak, when Haji answered all her questions. "I escaped and I was weak. Amshell had pierced through my chest with his crystalized arm. I had to be quick before he crumbled under the Opera House's debris. Regrowing an arm is a very painful process Saya, but it works like new." He un-bandaged his right hand, showing a human hand. At this, Saya raised a brow, confused. "Then.. why bandage it." Haji carefully ran his right thumb over Saya's lips. "It's my own reminder." Haji stood up, bandaged his hand again and offered his left hand to her. "We should catch up."

Kai and them hand't gotten far at all. In fact, they had caught up to them in five minutes. It was probably because they met up with the a little along the way where they had stopped to gaze at the stars. It was a beautiful sight, the stars were twinkling so bright. You couldn't see this sight in downtown. Not even the Omoro. The city lights were too bright and outshone the stars. Kai had decided it was time to go home after Yuriko, Hanako, Solomon, and Lulu teamed up to dunk him in the ocean's salt water. They all started to walk back in the direction they came from. Julia and David hand in hand, Mao and Okamura in each others arms, Kai and Lulu with Hanako between them, holding their hands, and Yuriko and Solomon holding hands as well. Haji and Saya walked behind them, silently walking back home.

They gathered their belongings and walked back to the Omoro where they all decided to stay for the night. David and Elena took the guest room. Lulu slept in Hanako and Yuriko's room with Solomon, Kai slept in his own room, and Mao slept with Okamura in the new downstairs bedroom. For a reason. The farthest room from everyone else's upstairs was Saya's where she sat in bed, Haji sitting on the floor against it.

"Haji-" Saya's sentence was cut off when the twins and Solomon came into the room, heading for Haji. Yuriko was the one to speak, smiling brightly. "Mr. Haji. Could you play the Cello for us like you usually do?" Haji looked up at Saya on her bed. "Well, your aunt may want to sleep." Saya shook her head with a smile "No, go right ahead Haji. I miss hearing you play." Haji nodded, "As you wish." He stood up, grabbed the cello from it's huge case and moved to sit on a nearby chair. Solomon and Hanako moved to sit on Saya's bed while Yuriko sat right in front of Haji, admiring his cello skills and the sound that emitted from the instrument.

"Hmph." Solomon glanced up at Saya who seemed to be in a trance just as Yuriko was. She leaned over to Hanako, whispering in her ear. "I don't get it. What does he have that I don't?" Haji chuckled softly, almost inaudible, but Saya caught it. Hanako rolled her eyes and whispered back. "Well, he is older. But didn't they tell you? Haji has always been with Saya. Since basically the beginning when it all started. And I don't mean what they adults mean when they say, '_Where it all started_'," she emphasized this. Hanako turned to face Solomon on the bed, sitting criss-cross-apple-sauce styled. "Like from the very very _very_ beginning. Mr. Haji met Auntie Saya when he was a little boy. Something tragic happened Saya turned him into her Chevalier. And ever since then, they've been with each other. Well, not like boyfriend and girlfriend stuff. Eight years ago, when Yuriko and me were born, Mr. Haji saved your mom and dad, Uncle Kai, Mao and Okamura, even Yuriko and me. He did it most of all to save Auntie Saya. Auntie Saya was going to die, but Uncle Kai said he helped Mr. Haji to convince her not to. A month later, Auntie Saya went back to sleeping, and now that she's awake, Mr. Haji can be with her again." Solomon only rolled his eyes. "Pfft," but deep down, he understood now.

Saya had listened to the whole story as told by Hanako, a frown forming on her lips. It brought back the fact that Haji had been hurt because of her. She had fought so hard to ensure that no one close to her would be hurt, and yet, the only one who knew her inside and out ending up betting severely injured. Soon, the cello's music stopped and Yuriko was in Haji's lap, hugging him tightly. It seemed that Yuriko was really attached to Saya's Chevalier. "Now you three, it's time for bed." Solomon and Hanako gave Saya a hug and exited the room, sleepily making their way to their own. Yuriko was still in Haji's lap, clutching onto his black suit. Haji hugged the younger looking Saya and whispered in her ear. "Give your auntie a hug. Remember, she's why you're here today, safe." Yuriko blinked, looking up at Haji with innocent eyes.

Yuriko had forgotten all about Saya's sacrifices and troublesome journeys the minute she saw her. Her knowledge of all that was replaced with a fear that Saya would leave soon and take everyone away from her. But she understood that her aunt's sacrifices were for her life. Yuriko slid off Haji's lap and crawled into Saya's bed, giving her mother's sister a warm embrace. Saya was shocked at the sudden friendliness of her niece that seemed to be distant from her since she had arrived. Saya shook her head and decided not to question the sudden change of mood and hugged her little self back just as tight. "Goodnight, Yuriko." Yuriko broke the embrace and smiled, walking out of the room. Before closing the door shut, she looked back at Saya. "Goodnight Auntie."

Saya sat in her bed, the moonlight shining through the window. She looked to Haji who sat in the chair still. "What was.. that about?" Haji looked over at her, a small grin on his face. Saya smiled, happy to see some sort of expression on his usually stoic face. "I think the little Solomon is following the first Solomon Goldsmith's steps." Saya raised a brow in curiosity, "Meaning?" Haji chuckled again, like he had done before while playing. "The little Solomon may have developed a little crush on you." Saya should her head, giggling softly. "Come here," she called out for him, patting the edge of her bed.

Haji obeyed like the loyal Chevalier he had once been. Saya sat behind him, slipping Haji's jacket off of him, neatly folding it and placing it at the foot of her bed. Haji agreed to her actions until she moved to take his shirt off. Saya sighed, "Haji." The mere utter of his name made him comply. He allowed her to do so and soon he sat on Saya's bed, bare chested. He was embarrassed, though he knew not the reason. There was that time in Russia back when Rasputin had pretended to be that girl. He was almost completely naked, aside for a towel at his waist, in front of not only Saya, but two young women. He was snapped out of his memories when he felt the bandage being uncoiled around his hand. He looked back at Saya who only said, "Please." He nodded and turned enough so it would be easier to un-bandage.

"It's too bad. About Solomon, I mean," Saya let a small smile on her lips. Haji turned around fully now to face Saya and the window. "What is too bad?" Carefully, Saya took Haji's right hand in hers. "My heart has been taken. Since day one." What happened next surprised the usually calm Chevalier.

Saya leaned in, gently pressing her lips against Haji's. Just as she was about to pull away, Haji wrapped his left arm around Saya's waist, his right hand delving into Saya's hair, freeing it of its braid. He let his right hand's fingers tangle within the girl's long jet black hair, applying enough pressure to gently keep her in place. If his Queen thought that he would allow her to leave him with a mere peck on the lips, Haji was about to prove her wrong.

He pressed his lips firmly against Saya's slipping his tongue from his mouth to run past Saya's bottom lip. His teeth nibbled softly against the said bottom lip. He broke the contact with her lips, pressing his own against her jawline. The Chevalier left very gentle and soft kisses from her jawline trailing down her neck. He kissed softly at Saya's collarbone, moving outward and leaving a long kiss on her shoulder. He let her go gently, right hand untangling from her hair behind her head only to brush a few stray locks of black hair away from his beloved's face. "You as well have had my heart since day one." Saya could only smile.

They both moved to get under the pink sheets of her bed. They both faced the window, Saya's arms tucked against her chest, Haji's left arm between his head and pillow, right arm around Saya. Saya turned to face Haji, not surprised at all to find Haji still awake with his eyes wide open. Haji smiled at the girl in his arms, grabbing her hand and lacing her fingers with his, thumb gently grazing her hand. "I've always loved your hair long."

That was when Saya decided against asking Kai the next day for a haircut. It was also the day that she fell asleep in her lover's arms. It would be the first of many. There were no words that amounted to how much the two felt for each other. The word 'love' wasn't enough. It was also adoration, admiration, desire, and each gave the other a sense of belonging. There were no words to describe how long they had shared the feeling, from some day and month 1870 to this present day. They didn't _need_ to say anything, not one word at all. They understood with a smile kiss, a simple smile, a simple look in each other's eyes.

Saya and Haji found each other's presence quite comfortable. Whether they would be making small talk, laughing at Kai and the girls, secretly watching Yuriko and Solomon, praising Hanako for a job well done, helping Julia at her clinic that she would go back to here in Okinawa, stopping by the Red Shield head quarters re-stationed in downtown Okinawa to say hi to Lewis, David, Joel, Okamura after the Red Shield hired him to be their personal reporter, or spending some time at Mao's house with Lulu, who came over every night to watch her TV shows, they enjoyed each other's company. Specifically, they enjoyed each other's company on nights like these: Where they slept in each others arms, breathing in synch, hearts beating in synch.

They shared a silence. A comfortable silence. The kind of silence that Saya was longing for.

**

* * *

Author's Ending Note: **The end. Now let me clear a few things up.

I chose Yuriko and Hanako as the twins' names because, well honestly, I like flowers. If my japanese is correct, Hanako means flower child. And Yuriko, specifically means lily child. I chose Yuriko because I was reminded of the tiger lilies that Saya had wanted Haji to pick for Joel's birthday party.

I love Lulu and I wanted her to live. Since the Schiff needed Diva's blood to get rid of the thorn, and Diva's blood, and only her blood, was inherited by only one twin, I decided that Hanako's blood would be enough for Lulu to have to live past the thorn.

I also love Solomon, so I decided that Julia and David's son would be named Solomon. I also thought it would be cute if the twin that inherited Saya's genetics would have a crush on Solomon. Call it unrequited love finally returned in another generation.

Mao and Okamura? Well, how long did they spend together searching for Saya and Kai? Come on, now: there had to be some kind of spark between the two. Plus, Kai was all over Saya back in the anime anyway.

Kai ends up being the lonely one, but he's just too busy taking care of two little chiropteran twins to find love anyway. Who knows, maybe he'll meet a cute teacher during a Parent Teacher Conference? All up to your imagination.

And now for the clarification that may have everyone gong, "WHAT? HOW COULD SHE DO THAT?"

Haji has a human arm. He has an arm. I thought back, chiropteran were able to regenerate body parts, correct? All those times we saw a Chevalier's limb being replaced was when Saya's sword, coated with her blood that was harmful to Diva's Chevaliers, cut it off. Amshell had only ripped off Haji's right arm. And the hole through his chest: Well, Haji had a lot of injuries that impaled him, but he lived through many, why can't he live through this one, right?

But then I remembered that Solomon Goldsmith ripped off James Ironhide's arm and he had it replaced by the Corpse Corps's limbs. Eventually, I just gave up trying to find a way around it and the reason in my head why Haji was able to regenerate his arm is this: Haji would be useless without an arm. Let's just say, unlike James, he waited awhile before rushing to go find mechanical arms and it grew back. The end. ._. Yeah, I know. Not much of a witty explanation for that one.

I thought it would be cool and kind of sentimental that Haji bandaged his human right hand. So yeah.

And I bet I got you thinking they were gonna do the nasty with that last scene where Saya basically undresses him, right? WRONG. (:

The whole storyitself was about nine and maybe three fourths of a page.  
The whole story was 7311 words.  
Time to complete: August 28, 11:00 PM to about August 29, 8:50 PM. Breaks in between of course. Sleeping, stopping to eat every so often between paragraphs, playing with the new iPhone 4, and using the restroom.  
Uploaded: Wednesday, September 1, 3:06. Fanfiction I guess has that rule that your account has to be at least two days old to sumbit a story.

That is all!  
Please comment and give me feedback, like I said before, I haven't written in a very long time, and I'm hoping this was okay.


End file.
